metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Plaza
The Main Plaza is a room in the Chozo Ruins in Metroid Prime. Description As the name implies, it is one of the major rooms in the area. When Samus enters the room, she will be in front of a large ground, with Beetles hiding in the sand. To her left is the passageway to the Ruined Shrine, and on her right is a decomposing Cyrlic tree. In front of her is a Half-pipe that she cannot use until she gains the Boost Ball. The Half-pipe is used to get a Missile Expansion in an alcove. Samus must climb several stairs to get to the next floor of the room. Far above on the right is an indestructible door and Energy Tank, Samus will have to enter the room from the Vault to gain it. She will also find several platforms leading to a damaged bridge (stones had fallen from the walkway). Another Cyrlic tree that has been forcibly intertwined to form a bridge leads to two War Wasp Hives. Above the lowermost floor is a Grapple Point; scanning it states that it is too far away to use. Samus must enter the room from Piston Tunnel to be able to reach it. Later on in the game, the Beetles are replaced with a single Plated Beetle. A Hidden World can be found in this room: http://www.metroid2002.com/secret_worlds_main_plaza.php Connecting rooms *Ruins Entrance (via Blue Door) *Plaza Access (on the blocking side of a one-way Door) *Ruined Fountain Access (via Blue Door) *Ruined Shrine Access (via Blast Shield) *Nursery Access (via Blue Door) *Piston Tunnel (via Morph Ball Door) Inhabitants s in the Plaza.]] *5 Beetles (upon approaching the area between the half-pipe and the Ruins Entrance door) *1 Plated Beetle in said area after defeating Flaahgra *4 Beetles (from Nursery Access) *1 War Wasp (patrols Hive area) *2 War Wasp Hives (contain War Wasps) *Birds Items ;Missile Expansion :In an alcove above the half-pipe in the center of the room, which can be accessed with the Boost Ball. It is also possible in the NTSC GameCube version to get this using a Ghetto Jump on the side of the half-pipe. ;Missile Expansion :Beneath a stump in the Cyrlic Tree opposite the entrance to the Ruined Shrine, which can be blown open by a Super Missile. ;Missile Expansion :On a ledge above the entrance to the Ruined Shrine, gotten by grappling across the room after going though the Magma Pool and Training Chamber. .]] ;Energy Tank :On a high ledge. Accessible only through a one way door from the Vault Scans ;Cyrlic tree (not named) :"This tree seems to be weakened due to cellular decomposition." ;Holobanner :"Passageway to Shrine" ;Missile Expansion :"This object rests at the top of a very smooth inclined slope." ;Tree leaf :"These leaves appear to be unnaturally dried and withered." ;Energy Tank :"The ledge this object rests on cannot be reached from this room." ;Door :"This door can only be opened from the other side." ;Stones :"These stones appear to have fallen from the walkway above." ;Tree bridge :"These large branches have been forcibly intertwined, forming what looks to be a bridge structure." ;Etching :"This etching resembles a birdlike creature." to reach a Missile Expansion.]] ;Grapple Point :"This Grapple Point is too far away to use." Trivia *The Main Plaza was modeled and skinned by Elizabeth Foster. *Jack Mathews stated that the Main Plaza was one of the first rooms built during the development of Metroid Prime, and was subsequently used for stress testing as the game was created. The room's performance impact can be seen when Prime is played on an emulator such as Dolphin, as it frequently causes frame rate drops and stuttering. *The Birds flying around in the sky can be shot at and killed, their feathers slowly drifting down before disintegrating. *The Main Plaza is the room with the most Missile Expansions in the game. *By using the Space Jump Boots from the roof over the entrance to the Ruined Shrine onto a ledge seemingly blocked off by sand, one can get the Missile Expansion there early. Strangely, the Grapple Point over the Plaza can be scanned here for its Logbook entry, even if the player has not yet acquired the Grapple Beam. Gallery Samus 3rd person perspective.jpg|Beta screenshot Main plaza map screen view dolphin hd.jpg|Main Plaza on the Map Screen Main Plaza.jpg|The Plaza, showing the Cyrlic tree bridge halfway along it. Chozo Ruins Screenshot (49).png|A War Wasp scout patrols the bridge. Chozo Ruins Screenshot (4).png Chozo Ruins Screenshot (3).png Chozo Ruins Main Plaza Dolphin HD.jpg Chozo Ruins Main Plaza 2 Dolphin HD.jpg NPC!_MP_Screen_29.png|Samus engages a swarm of Beetles. Prime_Trilogy_Promotional_Plated_Beetle_Scan_Chozo_Ruins.jpg|Samus scans a Plated Beetle in the Main Plaza. Main Plaza Missile Expansion Half Pipe Dolphin HD.jpg|Samus views the Missile Expansion. Main plaza boost ball dolphin hd.jpg|Samus uses the Boost Ball in the Half-pipe formation. Main Plaza Elizabeth Foster render.jpg|Elizabeth Foster ru:Главная Площадь Category:Rooms Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Category:Rooms containing Energy Tank(s) in Metroid Prime